Both a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) and a novel organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display include a polarizer, and usually a short-wavelength reflective polarizer includes a metal grating. However, it is impossible to provide the metal grating with a sufficiently small size, so a polarization effect will be adversely affected.